


An Unexpected Moment

by phantisma



Series: Beautiful Things [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is giving a lecture in New York.  Neal finds out and pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Moment

He was in the middle of his presentation on the behavior of long distance killers when he felt it, his eyes darting around the darkened theater, then back to Rossi as he stumbled a little over words, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips despite the fact that he was pretty sure his reaction should be the opposite. 

It was meant to be a quick trip, a stop on a tour of lectures that Rossi had invited him along to, so quick, in fact, that he hadn't even mentioned it to Neal. Somehow it didn't surprise him that Neal had discovered it anyway and found a way to get to the lecture hall, even though it was well outside his two mile radius.

He couldn't even be sure how he knew that Neal was there…he could just _feel_ it. He tried to ignore the feeling, and the blue eyes he couldn't see, but knew were watching him and finished the presentation. They answered questions for a few minutes before they were done and Spencer could duck around Rossi to collect his things, only to find Neal standing there, holding his messenger bag.

"You didn't call." Neal said, pouting at him.

Spencer glanced at Rossi and took his bag from Neal. "I don't have time, this trip."

Rossi stepped off the stage, his eyebrow raised. 

"Rossi, you remember Neal Caffrey?"

"I do." Rossi nodded to him, looking down at his phone. "So, I have to run. My publisher wants to do lunch. You be okay for a few hours on your own?" Rossi asked, patting him on the shoulder before he walked away.

"Now you do have time." Neal said, grinning. Spencer was still frowning after Rossi when Neal tugged on the strap of his messenger bag. "Not a lot of time, though. I'm supposed to be helping Peter with a case."

"You…what?" 

Neal took them out a side door, into a hallway lined with offices and down, peeking in doors until he found what he was looking for, dragging Spencer in behind him.

"Neal--" Neal's lips covered his, Neal's tongue sliding over his lip before he turned his head to kiss along Spencer's jaw and nuzzle into his neck. "This is a storage closet." Spencer observed.

"Had to improvise." Neal said, grinning at him, his hands sliding over Spencer's hips, his fingers making quick work of his belt and zipper and before Spencer could even protest, Neal was down on his knees, his warm mouth closing around Spencer's cock, which responded predictably.

Neal's eyes sparkled up at him as he licked over his cock, lips closing as he neared the head and sucking. Spencer wanted to tell him to stop, but when he opened his mouth all that came out of it was a groan. Neal kissed down the side and sucked along the base while his hands pulled Spencer's pants down, giving him access to Spencer's balls.

His hand slowly jacked Spencer's cock as he sucked first one, then the other into his mouth, tongue flicking along the skin. 

"Neal." Spencer reached for his shoulder, but Neal's only response was to go back to the tip, licking over it before taking it in his mouth and sinking on to it, until the head was in his throat. Spencer's hand moved to the side of his head and Neal took that as encouragement, setting up a bobbing rhythm that had Spencer rocking into it almost immediately.

Spencer's fingers tightened as he came close to coming and Neal leaned back, his hand taking over until Spencer's cock spilled onto the floor between Neal's knees.

Neal was grinning as he stood, pulling Spencer's pants up and tucking him in. "I knew you'd be happy to see me."

Spencer rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin. "I'm always happy to see you." He leaned in for a kiss, and Neal obliged, even while his hands were zipping Spencer's pants and straightening his shirt.

"How long you staying?" Neal asked breathlessly as he pulled back.

"Supposed to leave tonight." Spencer responded.

"You should stay, come by my place." Neal reached for the door, but Spencer pulled him back, kissing him again. 

"I don't know…"

Neal's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, glanced at the screen, then answered. "Peter, no, I haven't. I'm on my way back now, I have an idea who we're after." He pocketed the phone and kissed Spencer again. "I mean it. I want to see you for more than…this."

"I'll try." 

Neal grinned and vanished out the door.

Reid found himself smiling after him, his face warm as he attempted to make himself look less like he'd just gotten a blow job from a con man in a storage closet. He knew he should just meet Rossi at the airport, fly home. 

Yet somehow as he hailed a cab to take him to meet Rossi, he knew he wouldn't. He knew he would end up at Neal's door…in Neal's bed.

And that only made his face warmer and his smile bigger.


End file.
